Dreams of Kohai
by MagicShelly
Summary: First fanfic. He could never have her heart; it already belonged to someone else. But just seeing her smile and being this close to her was enough for him. Collection of one-shots (soon to be).


**Author's note:**

 **Oh man, this is my first fan fiction and it's about Yandere Simulator! I'm a nervous wreck right now...**

 **Anyway, this is a Budo x Ayano story. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking about making it a book of shorter stories revolving around the ship since I grew to love it over time. I have no idea how I came to like it though...**

 **I don't like taking requests because then it feels like I'm taking someone else's idea, so please don't request anything unless I say otherwise. Besides, I have some ideas that will last me a while, and I'm receiving inspiration on a daily basis. I'll even tell you guys what they're inspired by (or try to)! Starting with this one!**

 **This story was inspired the song Melt by Hatsune Miku and the English cover of Drop Pop Candy, which I believe is originally a duet between the Vocaloids Luka and Rin.**

 **It was also heavily inspired by rain because it was raining a few weeks ago.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Maybe we should stop for today."

"Wait, I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

It was after school at around the time club activities would be finishing. In the Martial Arts Club, though, we find the leader Budo Masuta with his student Ayano Aishi having a private lesson. Outside the sun was already setting, leaving an orange glow inside the school and making Budo feel sleepy. In truth he wanted to go home and pass out on his couch but Ayano asked to have some extra lessons, and he could never deny anything from her.

Ayano had quite an influence over him. He would do almost anything for her. After all, you would do anything for the one you love.

Budo watched patiently as his Ayano performed another kick, aiming too high and slipping backward. She let out a short gasp and Budo acted blindly to catch her.

"Are...are you okay, Ayano?" He didn't normally use her first name, but he didn't notice. He was so focused on making sure she was safe.

"I'm alright, Budo-kun. Thanks for the save." She smiled. It was small, almost nonexistent, but it still made his heart thump rapidly in his chest. Ayano could probably feel it through their club uniforms. She had no idea what kind of power she had over him.

"I'm glad. I don't like seeing you hurt," Budo spoke sincerely. He could feel himself getting warm.

"Budo-kun, are you alright? You look a little red." She furrowed her eyebrows cutely, "Are you sick?"

The black-haired youth took a deep breath, "No, I'm fine, Ayano. In fact, I couldn't be any better."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean being here, in this moment...I couldn't feel happier."

He could see a light blush spread on Ayano's face, but her small smile widened just a bit. His heart was beating even faster now. She had such a beautiful smile.

"You know," she started, "I wouldn't mind being this close to you all the time, _Budo."_

The martial arts master had lost his breath for a moment. She had purposefully dropped the honorific on his name. Just that simple gesture had caused his heart to soar with happiness. Does this mean that she saw him as...more than a friend?

"Ayano, I have something important to tell you." This was it. Budo had literally dreamed of this moment for years and it was finally about to happen. Granted, he always imagined it happening under the sakura tree behind the school, but he doesn't care as long as the outcome is the same.

"You can tell me anything, _Budo."_

 _If you keep saying my name like that, I might explode,_ Budo thought embarrassed. His heart was incredibly loud now, he could hear it in his own ears. His face was burning hot and he could feel his stomach twisting into knots, but his eyes shone with confidence. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Now was the time.

"Ayano Aishi, I am in love with you. I have been for six years now."

The girl was stunned speechless for a moment. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open while her cheeks tinted pink. A huge weight had been lifted off Budo's shoulders. He felt as if he could finally relax. Well, almost… He still needed an answer from Ayano.

Her surprised face turned into a wide smile full of joy. Her eyes shined brightly as she said, "I'm so glad that you feel that way. I love you too, Budo Masuta. I always have."

"Ayano…" He cupped her cheek. It was warm, which caused him to smirk. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed. He brushed her smooth hair out of her face, something he wanted to do for the longest time.

Budo leaned in slowly, biting his bottom lip nervously. Ayano made no move to stop him or turn away. Her eyelids slid closed awaiting the feel of his lips on her's. Budo was so close now, he could feel the heat radiating off of her face. When he was a hair-width away, he closed his eyes and allowed their lips to touch. Her lips were cold and strangely solid. They were also...calloused? Why did they feel so hard and lumpy? And did he taste hair?!

" _Meow."_

Budo's eyes shot open to find himself face to face with a gray feline. Its green eyes peered at him, seemingly annoyed. That's when he realized that it was his own cat, Hime, and her little paw was covering his mouth. She pushed him with both of her paws until Budo was at the length of her arms. The older teenager moved back from the cat and relaxed his lips. He released his hold on her and Hime proceeded to make herself comfortable on his bed.

 _It was a dream,_ Budo thought solemnly. _Another stupid_ _dream._

He chuckled at himself. That was embarrassing. How long has he been having these dreams and how many times has it ended in a similar way?

Answer: Since he met Ayano Aishi, the girl that stole his heart, and every time it's ended the same.

With Budo being heartbroken at the end. And sometimes a scratch on his face.

Budo groaned as he sat up in his futon. Soft sunlight came through his shoji panels, indicating that it was morning. He got up and slid open the doors. A cool spring breeze greeted him along with the sight of his family's garden. He felt considerably better after his dream.

"Budo! Are you awake yet?" A voice inquired. The young man recognized it as his grandmother's.

"Yes, _obaachan,_ I'm up," he responded before yawning.

An older woman appeared to his left. Her once long black hair was now completely gray and pinned back. Her aged face wore a disgusted look.

"Look at you. You're a mess! Go fix your hair and wash your face! No grandson of mine is going out like that!"

She pushed him down the outside corridor in the direction of the bathroom.

The Masuta family lived in a traditional Japanese home. As Budo walked down the outdoor hall, he noticed that the pattern in the stone garden had changed.

"Did Hanarobu-san rearrange the garden?" Budo asked curiously. Hanarobu has been their servant since before Budo was born. He and his wife Tsuma worked here with their son Musuko.

"Yes, he did it earlier this morning. He went to run some errands so Musuko will be taking you to school," his grandmother informed.

The newest pattern in the garden resembled moving waves. The stones around the boulders were arranged to make it look like they were standing still in the 'waves', interrupting their natural flow.

Budo smiled at the sight. He was always amazed at the different patterns Hanarobu-san managed to come up with.

"Oi, stop gazing at the garden and go get ready for school!"

" _Ouch!_ Okay! That smack wasn't necessary! _Aye!_ It hurts when you pull my ear like that!

* * *

"We've arrived, Budo-kun," Musuko said as he stopped the car a few feet away from Akademi High's front entrance. From where they were, Budo could see other students beginning to flood in. No doubt the P.E. teacher was standing by the gate waiting for students to get through so she could close it.

"Thank you, Musuko-san. See you later," Budo said as he climbed out of the car.

"All right, have a good day."

The older man drove off as Budo made his way toward the school. Several students greeted him as he entered and arrived at his locker. He swiftly switched his shoes and looked around for Ayano. It wasn't hard; she always stared at one of his classmates, Taro Yamada, in the school courtyard before class.

Unsurprisingly, she was there, hiding behind a tree and watching a dispute between Taro and Osana Najimi.

Instead of going straight in and greeting her, Budo stopped at the entrance to the courtyard. He admired the way her black hair tied in its signature ponytail would sway in the soft wind, accentuated by the flying sakura petals. He couldn't see her face but he imagined it had that determination and the shine in her eyes whenever she saw Taro.

Budo was envious of his classmate. He had been trying to win Ayano's heart for years and, here, Taro had stolen it in just a day. Taro Yamada: a guy that doesn't even notice her.

He sighed. He had long thought about giving up on Ayano. There was no way he could change the way she feels. But every time he sees her smile, he is running back.

Budo wasn't afraid to admit it. He was completely in love with her.

" _Ohayōgazaimasu,_ Budo-kun."

The high school third-year blinked and turned to the person that addressed him. Standing not too far in front of him was Ayano Aishi, staring at him with a blank look.

" _Ohayōgazaimasu,_ Aya-chan," he smiled and greeted back.

The smaller girl rolled her eyes. She still did not approve of his nickname for her.

"Shouldn't you be at the Martial Arts Club?"

"I was waiting for you, of course. I figured you'd be ogling Yamada-kun," he teased. Though, on the inside, his heart was heavy.

She paid no attention to his teasing. "Why would you wait for me?" She asked as they began their walk to the club room. Budo was so happy when Ayano approached him in the middle of club activities and asked to join. That moment had instilled a bit of hope in him. But even so...

"Because you're my friend and we barely talk anymore besides during club!"

...Ayano still paid more attention to Taro.

"I'm _**busy**_ after school. I have a lot of homework." She stared straight ahead as she said that.

"You could always stay after club to do it. I'm more than happy to stay and help you if you need it."

"No thanks."

"If you say so. But..." Budo paused. Ayano noticed he stopped walking and halted her steps.

The black-haired boy turned to look out a nearby window. He needed to look anywhere but Ayano. If he looks at her as he says this next thing, he might start blushing and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Ayano.

He took in a quiet deep breath. "You know you can count on me. I'll do anything for you, Ayano."

She didn't respond right away and opted to stare. Budo gave her a quick glance and noted that she was not laughing or giving him an angry look. Her face betrayed no emotions.

 _Please say something, Ayano,_ Budo thought frantically. _I can't stand this silence._

"Thank you, Budo. I'll keep that in mind," she gave him one of her rare small smiles. He could not help smiling back with his own signature large grin.

The duo continued to the club room in comfortable silence. The members cast Budo some concerned looks due to the crazy smile he wore the entire time.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch rang. Budo was putting his materials away when a student tapped him on the shoulder, asking for attention. Budo jumped out of his skin at the sight of Ayano.

"A...Aya-chan! Hey, you scared me…" Budo stuttered out. She was in Class 2-1, which is on the second floor. How did she travel so quickly?

"Sorry. Listen," she gazed around the room as she spoke, brushing off his antics, "I thought about what you said earlier, about us not talking anymore, and I...decided to spend lunch with you."

Budo's heart did a backflip at Ayano's words. She would be spending lunch with him! It usually does not happen since he is busy with club and her with...whatever Ayanos do during lunchtime. Probably staring at Taro.

"Really?" A grin that would have split his head appeared on Budo's face.

Ayano nodded and showed him her bento box as proof that she meant it. Budo's smile grew brighter.

The two friends enjoyed their free time together in the classroom. Though their conversation mostly consisted of him talking and Ayano's short noncommittal responses, Budo could not ask for a better way to spend time. It felt as if years had gone by without them talking like this.

As he finished telling a story about his martial arts students, he watched Ayano let out a soft laugh. There it was; that smile that always drew him back. If only he could go back in time and tell her how he truly felt.

Perhaps that smile would belong to him now.

Suddenly, two figures entered the mostly empty classroom. Over Ayano's shoulder, Budo saw that it was Taro and Osana, talking amiably. They seemed to be on better terms compared to this morning's mishap. No surprise there; they always made up afterwards.

They sat near Taro's desk, in view of Ayano's gaze if she were to just look over Budo's shoulder. But the Yandere girl did not seem to spot them and continued laughing.

Well, if she did not see them, then Budo would not point them out.

Taro watched his two classmates in a daze. Budo started to tell Ayano another story as she held back her giggles.

He had to admit that she was pretty cute, and it was obvious that Budo liked her. He was much gentler around her and would cast her gazes that lasted longer than an average friend's would.

Taro hoped to find someone like that one day. No girls have caught his interest and none have approached him yet, so he just concluded that they were not interested in him.

He let out a quiet breath. Budo seemed to have it all: Leader of a club gave him a good reputation (not to mention the Martial Arts Club which made the guy as solid as a rock), he was from a wealthy family, girls at the school fawned over him (he heard some talk when they passed the cafeteria), and to top it all off, he does not let any of it affect him.

He did not like it, but Taro was a little jealous. He did not necessarily want Budo's life but it seemed like a nice one to have.

" _Hello? Are you even listening to me?!"_

The boy was broken from his trance by a hand waving frantically in front of him. He turned to the hand's owner and found an irritated Osana.

"Huh…?" He questioned, blinking rapidly.

"What are you staring at?" The orange-haired girl twisted backwards to find what had captured her childhood friend's attention. She spotted the smiling Ayano.

"Are you staring at Aishi-chan?" Osana asked accusingly.

"No, I was just...thinking."

"Thinking...about Aishi-chan? _Do you have a crush on her?!"_

"No! Why are you concerned about that?"

"..."

* * *

The weather report lied. Clouds blanketed the sky by the end of lunch and once class ended, it was already raining. Even after club activities, it was still pouring down.

Budo gazed out the window, his lips set in a thin line. His _obaachan_ was going to give him an earful when he got home. She had told him to bring an umbrella just in case, but he did not listen. Hopefully his father would be home from work so he could save him from the old woman's wrath.

"Budo-kun, do you plan on walking home?"

Ayano was still here, giving him her signature blank stare. For as long as they have known each other, Budo was still not completely able to read her. She was like a foggy window that refused to be made clear.

"I'm...not sure. Musuko-san hasn't called to say he'll pick me up, and I don't have an umbrella," he cast her a smile. "If I don't come to school tomorrow, you'll know the reason."

An amused smile crossed her lips and disappeared when she asked:

"Will you walk me home?"

Budo had to do a double take. Did he hear her right or was it the pitter-patter of the rain that distorted her voice? He decided to ask.

"You want me to walk you home?"

She nodded, her eyes not leaving his. Budo's cheeks reddened. So she did ask that. Well, he could not deny her a request.

"Sure. Let's go," he replied happily.

Ayano nodded once more and opened her light pink umbrella before stepping into the rain with Budo close to her side. His heart began to pound again.

Their walk was filled with a mix of light chatter and comfortable silence. Budo found himself liking the silence more as it gave him a few moments to admire the girl he fell in love with.

She was unreadable at times, blocking off everyone and everything that tried to get close to her. It was strange. Why did she keep people at a distance? Was she just shy? Or was she afraid of people? And if either of those were true, why did she allow Budo in? Could it be that…? Did Ayano share his feelings?

No, that could not be. She had a crush on Taro. She was _in love_ with him. You could not alter that feeling.

Budo knew from experience.

"Budo, _look out!"_

"Huh?"

The daydreaming boy was snapped back into reality by a hard tug of his shirt, pulling him backwards. Budo had almost walked into a busy street while the crossing light was red. If it wasn't for Ayano's attentiveness, he would be a pancake by now.

He turned back to see his friend with wide eyes and a worried look. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the save," he said.

Ayano nodded calmly, "Be more careful, Budo-kun. You really scared me there."

"I'm sorry, Aya-chan," Budo apologized guiltily. "I'll try not to doze off next time."

"What were you think about? You looked really distracted." The light had turned green and they continued on together.

"Oh! Uhh…" Budo glanced around nervously.

 _How do you say_ 'I was thinking about you and how much I've been in love with you since the day we met' _without it sounding like I'm in love with you?_

It's a trick question, so don't try to answer it.

"Well I was, uhh...thinking about the-the test we have on Friday! Yeah, it's supposed to be pretty tough so I was thinking of a study schedule," Budo ended with a nervous chuckle.

Ayano narrowed her eyes at him. He was clearly lying; it was easy to tell. His face always turned red and he would scratch his cheek. They have been friends for a long time; did he really think she wouldn't notice?

She recalled earlier today when he said that she could count on him for anything. Why shouldn't he be extended the same courtesy?

"Budo-kun, I know you're lying."

That comment was like being hit in the back of the head with a soccer ball. Budo wanted to run and hide in a nearby bush.

"You said I could count on you for anything. I want you to feel the same way towards me. We are friends after all; we should be able to rely on each other, right?"

Budo looked down, feeling like a bad friend. Ayano just wanted to be a good friend and help him with his problems. If only he could tell her that she was the source of it.

"You're absolutely right. But...this is more of an internal problem. I don't think you can help with this."

"Alright, but any problem you have, don't hesitate to tell me about it," she looked him in the eye, her gaze unwavering and telling Budo that she was being sincere. "I'll do all I can to help you."

Budo gave her a surprised look. She spoke with such conviction and clarity that he could not help but believe in her. She truly cared about him.

It was at that moment that Budo realized that he wanted to be with Ayano for the rest of his life. He decided to try something.

Budo reached his hand over and grasped Ayano's. It was small and cold, but he felt relaxed. He was astonished once again when Ayano didn't move away and instead took hold of his hand as well. A sense of peace washed over him as they resumed their walk to the Aishi residence.

When they finally reached Ayano's house, they paused at the front door. Budo looked to his friend confused.

She opened her mouth and said, "It's still raining and pretty cold out, Budo-kun. I've also noticed that Musuko-san hasn't contacted you yet…"

Budo's eyes shone as he smirked, "Yes. It seems he's forgotten about me."

"Then I guess you'll have to stay over until he remembers. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

"I guess I will. When do you think that will be?"

"Probably later tonight."

"I was thinking more like tomorrow after school."

"Hmm, that sounds more likely. He is getting pretty old."

Yes, Budo would have to stay over until Musuko remembers to pick him up. Or until he gets the text that Budo sent him saying he'll be spending the night at Ayano's.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I feel like this was kinda terrible actually... But, you know, writers usually think all their work is trash, so I think it means that it was pretty good! (b ^.^)b**

 **I've decided to go along with making this a book of one-shots. When will it end, no body knows O.o (including me). I might have to change the title though. I'll have to get back to that another day.**

 **If you truly enjoyed this, please tell me what you thought. I'm open to your criticisms.**

 **Until next time, ciao~**


End file.
